


Deleting the day

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [73]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: in the jungle
Series: My Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words





	Deleting the day

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: in the jungle

Time to get ready for school. But if Casey could have his way, he would just have delated this day out of the calendar.

How could he meet Zeke again, sit beside him at their lab table, as if nothing had happened? Probably it hadn't for Zeke. It had been just a joke; for Zeke, everything was so easy; he loved to play his stupid games, not caring about other people's feelings.

But for Casey, this fleetingly kiss had turned his world around. Finally, he had to face his deepest dreams, he had never had been able to admit before.


End file.
